Ryuichi to Ai no Yuki
by brokenAngelYue
Summary: Ch.16 up. Ryuichi loves to play in the snow. Will an incident take his innocence away? What is Raphael's purpose for Shuichi?
1. Dance With Me

Heylo peoples. This is my first Gravitationf ic, so please be gentle! ^^ This chapter may be a bit short, but i'll try to make the others longer. Ja! ~ Yue.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ryu-chan! Get in here!" Noriko shouted out the door.   
  
NG studios was having a bit of party gathering, but the lead singer of Nittle Grasper was still out dancing in the snow. Giggling in glee, Sakuma Ryuichi swirled in circles as the snow fell around him. Noriko couldn't help but smile at him. Ryuichi was over 30, but still, by some miracle, had never lost his innocence.  
  
"Aaa..." Ryuichi cooed, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to catch snowflakes and eat them.   
  
Seguchi Touma appeared next to her in the doorway. "He's been out there for hours." Noriko said worriedly to him. Touma nodded with a slight frown.  
  
"Ryuichi, you should really come in before you catch a cold." Touma told Ryuichi, who was now making snow angels.  
  
"Hai!" Said Ryuichi, walking toward the door. However, as soon as he was alone again he went right back to rolling around in the snow. Shindou Shuichi appeared in the door next.  
  
"Ano... Sakuma-san, you're going to get sick..." Shuichi began. Ryuichi turned to him, eyes glittering.   
  
"SHUICHI!!! Come dance with me in the snow! Isn't it so pretty? All sparkly and shiny... PIKA PIKA!!" Ryuichi beamed, trying to drag Shuichi out into the cold with him.  
  
Shuichi frowned. Ryuichi had been outside since about 4pm, and it was nearing quarter to seven.  
  
"Shuichi, don't you like the snow?" Ryuichi asked, eyes and lips quivering. Actually, all of him was quivering, his light clothing soaked through. Shuichi put his light jacket around Ryuichi, who only blinked at him.  
  
"Sakuma-san." Shuichi stated, keeping his voice low and soft. Ryuichi blinked at him again. "You have to come inside. You can always come back out later after you've been warmed up and had some dinner. Okay?"  
  
Ryuichi thought for a moment. "What are we having for dinner?"  
  
Shuichi laughed, filling him in, making sure to describe in luscious detail the ice cream sundae bar that the restaurant had, inching Ryuichi closer to the door.  
  
Quite a few people breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ryuichi coming back inside. Tohma walked up to Ryuichi, taking off his soaked coat and gloves. Tohma frowned, seeing that Ryuichi hadn't bothered with a hat or scarf, and his jacket had been wide open, soaking his shirt underneath.  
  
"So, where is food? Are we going yet? Kumagorou so very hungry!" Ryuichi bellowed, waving a rather pathetic looking, and very wet, pink rabbit in the air excitedly. A few people sweatdropped at the childish statement, but most were used to such antics by Ryuichi.   
  
Ryuichi scampered off to change, and everyone went back to their conversations and snacks. Shuichi frowned. Tohma and Noriko had since gone back to mingling, leaving him to watch over Ryuichi.   
  
Hadn't anyone even noticed how red Ryuichi's cheeks were? How blue his lips were? How much he shivered when he spoke? How completely soaked to the bone he was? Did they care? Did Ryuichi HIMSELF even notice?  
  
Shuichi vowed to himself to watch over Nittle Grasper's lead singer. He went over to the room Ryuichi was in and knocked.   
  
"Sakuma-san?" He asked, seeing that the door wasn't even latched. He pushed it open, peering inside. His eyes widened.  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi was sitting on the door cross-legged, the wet Kumagorou in his lap. Ryuichi was still in his wet clothes, telling the pink rabbit how bad it was for stuffed bunnies like him to stay wet. His face was flushed, cheeks scarlet, lips still a bit purple.   
  
Shuichi shook his head, walking over to Ryuichi's suitcase, opening and it taking out some clothes. Ryuichi blinked at him yet again, and went back to smothering the pink rabbit with a towel. Shuichi held up a pleasant outfit, shiny black pants, a white dress shirt, and a purple jacquard vest. Ryuichi's eyes glittered.  
  
"Ooooh, I've never mixed those together before! PIKA!!" Ryuichi giggled, snatching the outfit and running into the bathroom to change. Shuichi sat on the bed, waiting.  
  
And waiting.  
  
And waiting.  
  
Shuichi was just about to get up when Ryuichi burst through the door, modeling the outfit for him. Shuichi noted that there was a chain belt added to the outfit and nodded his approval. Ryuichi giggled, running to the door that led to the party.  
  
"ARE WE GETTING FOOD YET OR WHAT?!" Ryuichi yelled. Shuichi followed the exuberant man out the door, where people were putting on coats to leave. Ryuichi bounced up and down anxiously.  
  
"Ryuichi, where is your coat?" Asked Tohma, putting on his own coat, the one with the elaborate feathers lining it's collar and sleeves. Ryuichi pouted.  
  
"Kumagorou is guarding it cuz it's wet." Ryuichi said with authoritive nod."and so is Kumagorou." He added as an afterthought.   
  
Tohma was about to open his mouth when Shuichi spoke. "He can wear my other coat, it matches his outfit and is very warm." Shuichi said, holding his coat out to Ryuichi, who took it eagerly, admiring the embellishments. Tohma's jaw set firmly at Shuichi's gentlemanly offering, but said nothing. Instead, he turned and walked out the door. Shuichi cringed.  
  
At the restaurant, Shuichi sat next to Ryuichi to watch him. While Tohma and the other NG goons talked business, Shuichi made himself busy trying to eat, whilst dragging Ryuichi away from the dessert bar multiple times, trying to get the other singer to eat something healthier.  
  
Ryuichi, stubborn in his own right, ate his dinner and dessert simultaneously, causing Shuichi to smirk. After a sundae bigger than the Tokyo Tower itself, Ryuichi sat back in his chair, watching the officials blabbering. To Shuichi, the singer looked immensely bored.  
  
Ryuichi sniffled, causing Shuichi's head to snap up and look at him. Ryuichi blinked at him yet again, the cherry from his sundae half in and half out of his mouth. Shuichi frowned as he noticed that the cherry matched his cheeks.   
  
"Did you want it, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, holding the cherry out to Shuichi, but looking as if he didn't really want to give it up. Shuichi smiled at him genuinely. "No, that's yours, Sakuma-san." He said, hoping he didn't appear as worried as he felt.   
  
Ryuichi kicked his feet under the table, unable to sit still. A few minutes passed, and everyone got up to leave.  
  
As they were walking down the hallway of the hotel they were all staying at, Ryuichi sneezed. Shuichi frowned. "Sakuma-san, you're sick..." Shuichi said, putting a hand to Ryuichi's forehead, pulling it back quickly with a gasp. Ryuichi was burning up!  
  
"I wonder if Kumagorou is dry yet..." Ryuichi mumbled distantly, his voice loosing the childlike quality it normally had. This was the lead singer of Nittle Grasper, the serious side of Sakuma Ryuichi. The sudden switch unnerved Shuichi, who walked a little faster, intent on getting Ryuichi back to his room.  
  
As they entered the elevator, Ryuichi leaned in the corner of it, looking very dazed. Several dozen floors later, the elevator doors opened. Shuichi started to walk out, expecting Ryuichi to be behind him. He turned around, finding Ryuichi still leaned against the wall of the elevator. Was he sleeping standing up?  
  
"Sakuma-san? Are you coming?" Shuichi asked tentatively. Ryuichi said nothing, just walked out of the elevator, following Shuichi numbly. Shuichi slowed down, walking level with the other singer, worried. Ryuichi's eyes had no focus, and even when he got to his room, he looked like he'd just keep walking until he ran out of floor.  
  
Ryuichi blinked slowly as something tugged on his sleeve, he turned around to find Shuichi holding onto him, having stopped at a door. Ryuichi looked at the number on the door. 317. Reaching into his pocket, he looked down at the key card in his hand. 317.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said, and walked slowly to the door, swiping the key and watching the light turn green. The door clicked, unlocking.   
  
Ryuichi just stood there.  
  
Shuichi sighed, taking the idol's arm and bringing him inside the room. 


	2. Stay With Me

To my faithful minions:  
  
Tam-chan - MUAHAHA  
  
Teh Tarik - Really? Aaaaaw.... ^^  
  
KitTen - Multi. ^^   
  
Another short chapter, but I try to make them better rather than longer. Lemme know whatcha think! ^___^ ~ Yue.  
  
---------------  
  
Ryuichi rambled on as Shuichi tucked him in bed. Rambled about absolutely nothing, really, save for a few bold statements by a slightly damp Kumagorou. Shuichi turned to leave.  
  
"SHUICHI!!"  
  
Shuichi turned around, a bit startled. Ryuichi was sitting up in bed, looking quite afraid.  
  
"K-Kumagorou is scared, Shuichi...can you stay?" Ryuichi said, holding up the rabbit without much enthusiasm. Shuichi smiled softly. He always wanted his mother to stay with him when he was sick, as well.  
  
  
  
Shuichi did not leave his side that night.  
  
The next morning a knock on the door roused Shuichi. The pink-haired singer looked at Ryuichi, who was still very clearly asleep and murmuring something about Noriko not saving him the cherry from her drink.  
  
Shuichi got up and was about to open the door when he heard a key card slide and the door opened. In the door stood a very angry Seguchi Tohma.  
  
"S-seguchi-san..." Shuichi said, surprised. Tohma shoved by him silently, going directly to Ryuichi's room. Shuichi ran after him.  
  
What Shuichi saw next made his heart lurch. Tohma was at the side of Ryuichi's bed, his coat and jacket removed, caressing Ryuichi's hair, his other hand on the boy's forehead.  
  
"He was outside too long. His temperature is 102 degrees Fahrenheit." Shuichi offered quietly, not wanting to wreck this moment. Tohma was rarely this gentle, and it seemed almost a sin to break it.  
  
Tohma barely nodded, putting Ryuichi's blanket up to chin and tucking it in. Ryuichi murmured something about hating pistachio ice cream and started to snore, a soft mewing sound that made Shuichi's heart flutter.  
  
Shuichi left, returning with three bowls of soup and a cool cloth for Ryuichi's head.   
  
Tohma glanced at the soup, about to decline when his stomach growled. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Tell me you weren't about to refuse food. Food is good for you!" Shuichi said, forcing a perky smile, practically shoving the bowl of soup in Tohma's face. Tohma sighed, taking the bowl and eating it slowly, his eyes rarely leaving Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi sat up in bed suddenly, causing both Tohma and Shuichi to jump. Ryuichi stared straight ahead, his face lacking any distinct expression. Tohma frowned. "Ryuichi, did you need something?" Tohma asked, setting down his soup bowl and putting a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.   
  
Ryuichi began to shiver. Shuichi frowned, bringing his blanket up and around him. Ryuichi suddenly got a very happy look on his face, giggling. "Shuuuu-chan slept in my room last night..." He laughed childishly, kicking his feet under his blankets. Tohma sighed.  
  
Shuichi opened his mouth to explain, but Tohma held up one hand, silencing him. Tohma tried to get Ryuichi to lie back down, but Ryuichi would have none of it. Tohma looked at his watch and blinked.  
  
"I have a meeting in 15 minutes, you will stay with him." Tohma stated, leaving no room for argument, even though Shuichi was hardly the one to argue staying with his idol. Shuichi nodded, and watched Tohma leave.  
  
Shuichi turned around to find Ryuichi passed out again on top of his blankets. Shuichi sighed, tucking the innocent man into bed once again. Shuichi went over to the nightstand, getting the thermometer once again. When he tried to get it under his idol's tongue, Ryuichi clamped his lips shut, not allowing it in. Which may have been fine had it not come with a smirk and a giggle.  
  
"Fine then..." Said Shuichi, lifting Ryuichi's arm and sticking the thermometer under his armpit. Ryuichi rolled over as soon as it beeped, muttering something about letting the cold air in.  
  
Shuichi nearly choked. "Kami-sama..." He breathed. 106 degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
Ryuichi made a face, moaning a bit and rolling over onto his side. "Sakuma-san, what's the matter?" Shuichi said, racing back over as the other man threatened to fall off the side of the bed.   
  
Ryuichi lifted his head slightly, causing Shuichi to gasp. Ryuichi's eyes were hazy, his gaze unfocused. Not only unfocused.... Shuichi thought. Unseeing.  
  
"Shu-chan... I don't feel good..." Murmured Ryuichi, somewhere between his two personalities, as if he couldn't decide on one. Shuichi helped him back up into bed, putting the cloth back on his head. Shuichi stood then, putting a hand on Ryuichi's arm.  
  
"Sakuma-san, I'm calling a doctor for you. I'll be RIGHT back, okay?" Shuichi asked, running from the room to the phone. A record breaking amount of time later, he was running back to Ryuichi.  
  
Who was lying on the floor.   
  
"SAKUMA-SAN!!!" Shuichi cried out, running to his idol, and scooping him up in his arms. Ryuichi's eyes were open and empty, his breathing harsh yet shallow.  
  
It seemed like eternity until he heard the sirens. 


	3. Pray With Me

Three agonizing days. Three days Shuichi had paced this same hallway, and he about ready to lose it. No one would tell him anything! The pink-haired lad practically torn out said hair, waiting for even the tiniest bit of news on his idol. All Shuichi knew was that the doctors had a difficult time keeping Ryuichi's temperature at a safe level.  
  
Shuichi wasn't allowed into the only place he wanted to be. Near Ryuichi. Crowds of Nittle Gasper fan had lined the streets outside the hospital, waving up at any window that revealed movement of any kind. Some had signs of well-wishing, others proclamations of love for Ryuichi.  
  
Shuichi had thought of nothing but his idol, not eating, and only drinking a bottle of water when Hiroshi practically shoved it down his throat. The waiting room, one of many that were occupied by supportive people for Ryuichi, had a constant stream of comings and goings.   
  
Tohma was a mess and wouldn't sit still, getting up every five minutes for more coffee he didn't need and didn't drink. Noriko rubbed Tohma's back soothingly, distractedly, her mind flooded with images of early Nittle Grasper days.   
  
Yuki Eiri was the only one to pity the poor doctor that walked in at that moment.   
  
"HOW IS HE?!" Cried approximately 50 anxious voices. Babies in the nursery were startled and began to scream. Nurses ran everywhere, some holding babies and some trying to clam others down.  
  
The doctor, whose nametag referred to as Dr. Mamako, looked a bit terrified, and rightly so.   
  
"I assume you are all here for Sakuma-san?" He asked unnecessarily, flipping through pages on a clipboard.   
  
Shindou Shuichi looked positively terrible, having not changed his clothes in days, and had only 15 minutes of restless sleep. "Sensei...ongegai... how is he?" Asked Shuichi, his voice sounded weak and exhausted, but also extremely worried.  
  
Mamako looked at the boy, as if to judge him. "Sakuma-san's fever has broken." He said simply.  
  
The massive sigh of relief in the room caused a monsoon in China about an hour later.   
  
Yuki Eiri's eyes narrowed at the doctor. "But..." He lead, sensing there was more to be told. Mamako nodded at him, thankful for a stable mind amongst the chaos.  
  
"However." The doctor said, causing everyone's head to snap up and glare at him. There was a however?  
  
"We are not yet sure of the effect of such a high fever for extended periods in this man. Sakuma-san is still unconscious, and until he wakes up we will not be able to properly assess as to if there is any brain damage or other negative effects of the fever. We will keep you posted." Mamako said, then simply left.  
  
Shuichi was one of the few still standing. There could be any number of things wrong... He thought, clearly in shock. The world began to spin dangerously, and he haphazardly wondered if he should hold on to keep from falling off of it. His vision flickered in and out, and then felt the world give way under him.  
  
Shuichi didn't feel strong arms keep him from hitting his head on the tiled cement floor.  
  
Hiroshi Nakano looked down at the exhausted boy in his arms. He lifted the singer up, motioning for Tohma and Noriko to make room on the only sofa in the room. The spread apart without a qualm, too caught up in their own thoughts to even notice the unconscious Shuichi on the sofa with them. Hiroshi ruffled the boy's pink, lackluster hair.   
  
"Shu, you're gonna worry yourself to death one of these days..." Hiroshi mumbled, going off to find Shuichi lunch for when he woke up, even if he had to force feed it to him. Man, he needed a beer right about now.  
  
Somewhere inside room 463, amidst various tubes and machines, Sakuma Ryuichi had reached awareness.  
  
Tohma blinked as Two nurses skittered along into Ryuichi's room. He followed them, hoping not to be noticed, or at least not bothered about it.  
  
Tohma's stomach sank to his knees, his heart up into his throat. Ryuichi looked like some sort of science experiment. He went over to the side of the bed, ignoring disapproving glances by the nurses. He took Ryuichi's hand, not expecting a reply.  
  
He got one.  
  
Ryuichi squeezed Tohma's hand with a weak grip, a ghost a smile teasing his lips. Tohma almost squealed at the sight of it, taking Ryuichi's hand up to his lips and kissing it.   
  
"Ryuichi!" Tohma cried out for joy, causing more nurses to flutter over, checking various machines and running routine procedures. Ryuichi didn't offer any more response, but Tohma was thrilled nonetheless. He let the nurses do as they would, and practically ran back to the waiting room.  
  
"He's awake!" Tohma spilled, causing the entire room, Shuichi even, to sit bolt upright. "He squeezed by hand and smiled at me." Tohma said, beaming like a child showing off a portrait of his kitty. Shuichi ran over to Tohma, badgering him with questions, and for once, Tohma didn't mind. 


	4. Sleep With Me

Ryuichi to Ai no Yuki ~ Chapter 04 ~  
  
Tohma and the others chattered a few hours later. Ryuichi had been left in his room to rest a bit. Shuichi was laughing at a joke Noriko had told when an odd feeling came over him.  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi opened his eyes weakly. He blinked a few times, eyes widening with realization. A nurse came over, checking his IV and blood pressure. Ryuichi swallowed hoarsely. "Ma'am?" He asked uncertainly. The nurse looked up at him. "Yes..." She looked at his chart. "...Sakuma-san? Can I get you something?" "Get me Shuichi." Ryuichi said, his tone flat. The nurse frowned. "Shuichi?" She asked. "The pink haired one. Please, get me Shuichi!!" Ryuichi said again, his voice rising slightly at the end. He was beginning to panic.  
  
Shuichi paled, standing suddenly. Tohma blinked at him, seeing Shuichi simply start walking toward Ryuichi's room, his face empty save for a hint of worry. Tohma got up to follow, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around to see...  
  
"Nakano-san? Nani..." Tohma began. Hiroshi just shook his head at Tohma. The president sat back down, feeling slightly defeated.  
  
Shuichi walked slowly down the hall toward Ryuichi's room. He felt strange, as if a part of his mind were open that he wasn't used to. He felt panic inside him, but it was...strangely distant. As if it weren't his own. As he neared the door, he heard screaming. His footsteps quickened, but time seemed to crawl. Why couldn't he get there fast enough?  
  
Tohma sighed, putting his head in his hands. Everything was a mess. Eiri- san was accustomed to having Shindou-san around. Tohma was accustomed to loving Yuki Eiri, who could care less. Mika hadn't made love to him in a month, and before then it had been sporadic and lacking the usual passion. Ryuichi was ill, and Tohma had a feeling that his youthful heart had fluttered in the direction of a certain pink-haired singer. Yes, it was indeed a mess.  
  
Shuichi's heart nearly stopped as he entered Ryuichi's room. His idol was sitting up in bed, active and awake. So active, in fact, that he was trying apparently trying to run away. "NO!! I want Shuichi!!" Ryuichi shouted, arms stretched out toward Shuichi. "Bring Shuichi to me!!" Ryuichi cried out. Shuichi blinked. He was standing right there... Ryuichi was surely looking right at him...unless... Shuichi gasped. "Oh God."  
  
Ryuichi's ears twitched. "Shuichi!!" Ryuichi cried out again, reaching as far as his arms would go, and far as the strong nurse would let him. Shuichi found it hard to think. He went over to Ryuichi numbly, placing a hand on Ryuichi's cheek gently, as if he feared the other man would shatter at his touch. Ryuichi leaned into Shuichi's hand eagerly, his empty eyes sliding closed. Shuichi's eyes shimmered with tears. The nurse looked at the two of the with a sad expression, and left silently.  
  
Shuichi took the shaking man into his arms, slightly hesitant. Ryuichi only leaned into him more. Shuichi couldn't hold back his tears. Sakuma Ryuichi... his idol... his first crush... his inspiration... was blind.  
  
Ryuichi seemed to sense his thoughts, and gripped the pink haired young man more tightly. "It killed them." Ryuichi nearly whispered. Shuichi lifted his head off of Ryuichi's shoulder. "Killed what?" He asked softly. "The fever. I heard the nurses outside earlier." Ryuichi began, beginning to shake with small sobs. "They said... it killed them... Shuichi... the fever killed my eyes...I can't see..." Ryuichi said, now sobbing harshly onto Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi just held him as tightly as he could, his own heart breaking into a million pieces.  
  
Seguchi Tohma froze in the doorway. He had heard everything. The great lead singer of the legendary Nittle Grasper was blind. Tohma felt as if his legs were going to fade away under him, and he turned to walk back to the waiting room, stunned beyond words.  
  
Yuki Eiri sighed for the millionth time. Hiroshi, Mika, and Noriko were playing a game called "First Thing You Think Of When..." and it was driving him insane. It sounded to him eerily similar to the game psychiatrists had tried on him after the incident in New York, and that wasn't a time he preferred to be reminded of.  
  
"Fork." "Spoon." "Yogurt." "Yogurt?" "Yeah. You eat yogurt with a spoon, don't you? Keep going." "Fine. Fruit." "Flies." "Ick!" "You're not very good at this game..."  
  
Eiri Yuki blinked as Tohma walked back into the waiting room, looking if his world had crumbled. He immediately feared the worst. That wasn't a look that was ever seen in Tohma's eyes, and it chilled his blood. He noticed that the others had ceased their game, and were now carrying the same apprehensive expression he was. The two women were immediately near him, helping him sit down, and trying to get him to say something. Anything. Mika glanced at Eiri, frowning. Eiri nodded, walking over to Tohma. If anyone could get Tohma to open up, it was Yuki Eiri.  
"Tohma." Yuki said, purposely dropping all formality as he addressed him. This caused Tohma to look at him, not nearly as startled as he normally would have been.  
  
Shuichi heard rustling behind him and barely saw a flash of champagne colored hair leaving the doorway. He frowned. Why hadn't Tohma announced himself as usual? Then Shuichi realized he must have heard. He bit his lip worriedly, as he looked down at the person in his arms.  
Ryuichi was fast asleep by now, making soft mews that Shuichi knew would stop if he let go. He couldn't help but wonder why he was so attached to the idol he held. Sure, he was extremely handsome, but he still, by no means, knew his true nature. Ryuichi moved, making Shuichi shift slightly. Shuichi sighed, caressing Ryuichi's hair. The only though going through his mind was that his inspiration didn't deserve this, none of it. Fate was a cold hearted bitch.  
  
Tohma's mind was foggy. His long time friend, band mate... he blinked, trying to clear his head. He blinked again as he heard someone calling his name. He looked up, trying not to look as shocked as he felt. Eiri. HIS Eiri was using his given name? Tohma smiled a pathetically weak, but true, smile. Yuki Eiri smirked as usual, then asked him what was wrong. Tohma's smile died promptly. "Is it Ryuichi? Is something wrong with him?" Noriko asked him. He looked deep into her eyes. They held a look that only the two of them understood. She knew something was wrong, she always did. Tohma could only nod. He then stood suddenly, causing everyone to jump a bit. Tohma began walking toward the cafeteria silently, but then turned slightly. "Noriko, do you remember when you, Ryuichi and I went skiing years ago?" He asked quietly. Noriko nodded somberly. "Poor Ryuichi went straight into a pole. Knocked the sight out of him for a couple hours, gave us a good scare." She said, not quite getting it. Tohma stared at her. Hard. She paled. "No. Don't pull shit like that, Tohma." She said, standing, a serious look on her face. Tohma just nodded curtly, turning on his heel, and walking to the cafeteria. He needed coffee.  
  
Shuichi still held Ryuichi, his arms becoming sore and stiff in the process. He was about to fall asleep himself, when he heard soft singing. Half asleep, he wondered if it was an angel he held. Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension [In the panorama dimension that has escaped my sight]  
  
Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru [It is your perfect body that can't stop shaking]  
  
Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction [As a reaction, my cheap hands reach out, longing for your secrets]  
  
Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai [Even if I am cold, I want to see the obscene you] Shuichi's arms tightened around Ryuichi. That song wasn't ballad, yet it had been sung as one. The serious tone of the lyrics made it painful to his ears when sung so disturbing measured, so deliberately drawn out. His voice sounded so empty as he sang... "Ryuichi." Shuichi stated, (dropping formalities, considering he was sitting here holding the guy). The changed caused Ryuichi to blink. "Shuichi no like song? Song is shiny!" Ryuichi said, going into child mode once again. Shuichi let out a small sigh. He knew all too well that this personality was a defense mechanism. Ryuichi was feeling insecure, so he hid behind a childish persona. "Tohma was in the doorway earlier. He heard." Shuichi said, softening his tone greatly. He felt Ryuichi stiffen and watched the man's eyes go wide. "Why didn't he say hi to Ryuichi?" Ryuichi asked quietly, eye shimmering with tears that weren't allowed to fall. Shuichi began caressing his hair again. "He was in shock I think. I've never seen him move so quickly. Don't worry, he'll be back. You shine too brightly for him not to come back." Shuichi said softly, nuzzling his face into Ryuichi's hair. Ryuichi answered him with a soft mewing noise. They both jumped as Noriko burst into the room loudly.  
  
"Ryuichi!" She yelled, somewhat breathlessly, having run up three flights of stairs. Ryuichi lifted his head, holding out one arm toward the voice. "Nori-chan!" He glittered. Noriko came over, taking the hand he held out and putting it to her face. She noticed how close he and Shuichi were, but said nothing. Ryuichi's eyes grew serious. "Nori-chan..." He began, voice dropping two octaves. "Am I still in Nittle Grasper?" He asked, voice quavering. She gasped, moving quickly to hug him. Shuichi let go (a bit grudgingly) to give her more room. Shuichi couldn't help but feel left out, but also felt that she had more right to him than he did. "Ryu-chan... you actually think we'd kick you out? After all we went through? Never! Besides, you're the sexy one of the group. We need you to sell records." She said, laughing at the last part, half of her own humor and half to let Ryuichi know she meant it as a joke. Ryuichi smirked. "I'M the sexy one? Now see here, Miss Noriko. I happen to know that there are a great number of Internet shrines dedicated to you." He said, voice deeper than Shuichi had ever heard it. It gave him chills, but the good kind of chills. Gods, how he wished it was he Ryuichi was calling the sexy one. He smirked, voicing his thoughts. "Guess that doesn't leave much room for me then, i'll leave you to alone to um..." He coughed for emphasis. "COMFORT each other." Shuichi said, making sure his steps were slightly louder as he walked toward the door. "Oh no you don't!" Ryuichi shouted, jumping off the bed. Shuichi squealed slightly, not expecting such an extreme move, and definitely not expecting Ryuichi to jump so openly into a world he couldn't see. Before he knew it, Ryuichi had him pinned against the cement block wall, much like Eiri Yuki used to do. "Ha!" Said Ryuichi. Shuichi had to wonder if being blind bothered Ryuichi at all while he was in what Tatsuha called "sexy mode." Shuichi meeped again. Ryuichi laughed. Noriko had enough of this. She brushed past the two of them, goosing Ryuichi on the way out. He chuckled. "All in good time, Nori-chan, all in good time." He called after her, then turned his attention back to Shuichi. "Well this certainly is an...interesting reaction..." Shuichi stumbled. He swallowed anxiously, hoping that the other man would get off of him. Or get off ON me... Shuichi thought, then felt a bit ashamed. "Let me guess, you want me to be all depressed and isolated, right? Is that the normal reaction?" Ryuichi asked in a tone Shuichi couldn't place. Shuichi frowned. "No. That wouldn't suit you at all. I just didn't expect to be shoved into a wall by the sexiest man alive." Shuichi, blinking at the end. He did NOT just say that... oh yes he did. Shit. The grin of Ryuichi's face told him that it had been well received as well. Shuichi gulped as Ryuichi's right hand fumbled for the doorknob carelessly, locking it. They put locks on hospital room doors? How... nice... Shuichi thought. He didn't have a chance to think of much else as Ryuichi pressed his body against his own. Shuichi's world stopped. This was Sakuma Ryuichi, his lifetime idol, doing this. Hell YES!! Shuichi grinned, wrapping his arms around Ryuichi, running hands through his hair. "That's better..." Murmured Ryuichi, pushing warm lips against those of the pink haired one, who responded with equal ferocity. "I've wanted you from the first day I saw you, Shindou. And I know you've wanted me. I can see it. Well, I could anyway." Ryuichi said, chuckling. I guess it really doesn't bother him... Shuichi thought distractedly. Ryuichi pushed in further with his hips, causing Shuichi to moan slightly. "You have no idea how kinky this is for me now..." Ryuichi breathed in his ear. Shuichi knew, but didn't say anything. He wasn't very old, but he HAD tried some stuff. Ryuichi had just put a hand up his shirt when someone tried to open the door. "Dammit..." Ryuichi cursed harshly in English, backing off from Shuichi. Ryuichi unlocked the door, throwing it open and standing in it, looking greatly peeved. "WHAT." stated Ryuichi bluntly, still in English. Shuichi noticed that he tended to use the language when angry. Standing in the door was a very startled looking Seguchi Tohma. 


	5. Interlude: Gravitation Be Damned

AN: Sorry, very short! Major plot point coming up, and this had to end here. Gomen nasai!! ~ Yue ~~~~~~~  
  
Tohma regained his composure quickly. "Ryuichi, I heard some disturbing news. Was I interrupting something?" He said, that ever-present knowing smile on his lips.  
  
"I know that tone, Tohma. What you heard was true." Ryuichi stated, then his voice softened. "I can't see." He murmured quietly.  
  
Tohma surprised everyone my stepped forward to embrace Ryuichi. Tohma was not the cuddly type by any means. Shuichi looked away.  
  
"I met Noriko one the way by, and she told me what you asked her." Tohma began. Ryuichi stiffened visibly. "Ryuichi..." Said Tohma, putting a hand under Ryuichi's chin, as if lifting the singer's eyes to meet his own. Was it just Shuichi or did Tohma's eye waver at the sight of Ryuichi's empty gaze? "You know that you will be always be part of Grasper... you ARE Grasper. You are our pillar, the god of Grasper." Tohma said in a tone Shuichi couldn't identify.  
  
Ryuichi gasped. Tohma hadn't told him that in years. It always made his ego swell, much to his dismay, and he found himself smiling. The closeness of the two other men made Shuichi's heart clench. What was this feeling? It couldn't possibly be envy, could it?  
  
Shuichi quietly left the room. He knew Ryuichi heard him, but he kept going. He couldn't sit there and watch those two; he was the third wheel, and invasion of privacy. He stalked down the hospital corridors, not seeing nor caring for anything around him. Shuichi also did not notice how wet his cheeks were, how his heart ached.  
  
He was in love with Sakuma Ryuichi. The love was returned, but it felt almost like a tease to his heart. Ryuichi was indeed a God. Shuichi sobbed mutely, walking everywhere and nowhere all at once. The infamous Sakuma Ryuichi, the untouchable deity he had watched on television as a young adult. The unapproachable, yet piercingly irresistible idol.  
  
They say its gravitation. Shuichi thought bitterly. Gravitation be damned.  
  
Shuichi stopped where he was. His fists clenched so tightly they were ridged with white. "Damn him. DAMN HIM!! If he is going to toss me around like that, I will conquer him. Blind or not, Sakuma Ryuichi is holy to me. He WILL be MINE." Shuichi growled out loud, frightening three small children and a nurse. Apparently he was louder than he thought.  
  
"Aaaw man, and I was hoping to get some ass." Came a very sarcastic voice behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He felt his anger melt and fizzle away. "Hey, Hiro." Shuichi called out to the burgundy haired man a few yards away. The other man smiled, coming over to ruffle Shuichi's pink head. "Come on man, you've been starving yourself since bunny boy was admitted. Let's go get some food." Hiroshi offered. Shuichi's stomach rumbled in response, answering for him. Shuichi blushed.  
  
Hiroshi nodded, and started walking. Shuichi quickly followed.  
  
"I don't know anymore, Tohma." Muttered Ryuichi, who was now sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, Tohma in the chair next to it. Tohma sighed. Ryuichi was known for getting into emotional pits, but this one was one hell of a canyon.  
  
Tohma took out his trump card. He began to sing softly, feeling Ryuichi relax against him. Singing was definitely a strong point for Ryuichi, but Tohma was a completely different case, not minding a few lines to make a harmony behind Ryuichi, but singing by himself was usually VERY much out of the question.  
  
Ryuichi sighed contentedly. Tohma's voice was lovely, even though he didn't get to hear it much. He really wished Tohma had the drive to sing with him more often. Tohma's singing voice was just like his speaking one, the singing soft and melodious.  
  
Tohma sang for quite awhile, until his throat began to get sore. Craning his neck, Tohma could see that Ryuichi had fallen asleep somewhere along the line. Tohma smiled, laying down the sleeping man, and tucking him in as he would a child. He picked up a discarded, and rather pathetic looking Kumagorou, dusting him off, and setting him next to Ryuichi. An arm came from under the blankets, immediately grabbing the rabbit and holding it close. Tohma smirked.  
  
"Rabbit radar." Tohma chuckled under his breath. He always used to say that to Ryuichi back in early Nittle Grasper days, when Noriko used to hide Kumagorou in an attempt to make Ryuichi "grow out" of it. Ryuichi was cunning, always able to walk straight to where the rabbit was hidden, pull him out, and start the snuggling all over again. And now, at 32, the rabbit was still there, a bit worse for wear, but omnipresent as usual. Tohma closed the door quietly behind him as he left. Ryuichi being... as he was now, it was unlikely he would ever loose said rabbit. Tohma would make sure Ryuichi kept him nearby; the singer needed all the security he could get right now.  
  
"A steak!"  
  
Hiroshi blinked, looking up from his menu. "Shu, this is a pizza restaurant." He deadpanned. Shuichi giggled, blushing slightly. "Fine, a steak pizza!" He yelled, looking at Hiroshi triumphantly. The burgundy haired man just shook his head, laughing quietly. Shuichi was a nut. "What are you gonna get, Hiro?" Shuichi said, leaning over the table to peek at Hiroshi's menu. Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "If you'd get your face out of my face, I'd be able to read it and find out." He said with a grin. Shuichi sat back down, pouting.  
  
Hiroshi looked over the menu for a few minutes. He looked up to see that Shuichi had spaced out and was "looking" out the window. "Shu..." Hiroshi said. "Shuichi..." He tried again, and failed to make the singer alert. "Ok, so anyway I was thinking of getting an order of roasted trash cans with a side of flammable liquids. I'm also getting a job as a nightclub stripper." Hiroshi deadpanned.  
  
Shuichi blinked, looking at Hiroshi. "Huh?" 


	6. I Am Shattered

Shindou Shuichi watched the stage as his idol sang. His heart fluttered even now. It had been six months since Ryuichi's "incident", and not much had changed. Nittle Grasper survived, and aside from being buried in get well cards and flowers, Ryuichi hadn't had any problems performing.  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi walked offstage easily. He waved at Shuichi, who he knew was standing there as he always did. Shuichi came bouncing over. "Shuichi, did you like the concert?" Ryuichi asked, grinning. Shuichi glittered. "Hai! Sakuma-san sugoi...." He murmured dreamily. Ryuichi laughed, walking over to the backstage couch. He felt around for a second, producing Kumagorou. He hugged and squeezed the poor rabbit nearly to death. "Did Kumagorou miss Ryuichi? I thought so." Ryuichi cooed.  
  
"Are you coming to the NG party, Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked tentatively. There hadn't been one since... since IT happened, and Shuichi wasn't sure if he should ask. Ryuichi turned to face Shuichi, then blinked, a clueless look in his empty eyes. "Why wouldn't Ryuichi want to go?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi let out a breath he didn't know he held.  
  
"Oh." Said Ryuichi quietly. Shuichi stiffened again. "The last time there was an NG party, Ryuichi went outside to dance in the snow. Kumagorou says the next thing that happened was that everything got dark for Ryuichi." He said. His eyes locked with Shuichi's, causing Shuichi to shiver. Shuichi noticed that the idol's eyes had gotten progressively lighter in color since the incident, and were now a very pale blue. "Ryuichi does not remember what things look like." Ryuichi said flatly, unconsciously squeezing Kumagorou tightly.  
  
Shuichi walked to Ryuichi, embracing him. The older man nuzzled into Shuichi's neck, making a soft mew. Both men jumped as someone cleared their throat. Ryuichi looked vaguely annoyed, and Shuichi looked a bit embarrassed, as Seguchi Tohma broke them apart AGAIN. Why was it always him?  
  
"Ryuichi, are you going to the NG gathering tonight? I'd understand if you didn't want to-" Ryuichi cut Tohma off. The idol's face was serious, an expression rarely seen offstage, as his gaze bore into Tohma's. "I am going." He said in clear English. Shuichi gulped. He could've sworn that Tohma did also, but with Tohma no one was ever sure. Ryuichi walked past both of them with that same expression, goosing Shuichi as he went. Shuichi let out a small yelp.  
  
Ryuichi closed his dressing room door behind him, tossing Kumagorou to sofa he knew as there. He leaned on the makeup counter, head drooped. Ryuichi ran a hand through his hair, still slightly damp from performing. His fingers came to rest on his eyes, and his expression grew angrier still. "Useless!" He cried out, lashing out a fist into whatever was in front of him.  
  
It turned out to be a mirror.  
  
Ryuichi screamed, holding the damaged hand to chest. He could feel the jagged shards still lodged in his hand. He didn't hear the pounding on the door, the concerned shouts. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees. Sobs wracked his body as the curled tighter, hoping to disappear. The broken mirror had shed it's pieces everywhere, Ryuichi's blood covering the makeup counter like delicate red lace.  
  
A loud noise caused Ryuichi to be brought back to where he was, but not enough to stop his sobbing. He heard several gasps, and people ran at him. He cowered slightly. surely they would be angry for breaking that mirror...  
  
Arms wrapped around him comfortingly, while others tried to get at his injured hand. Ryuichi raised his head, turning it to the one holding him. His good hand went up to feel the person's face. "Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked in a small voice. The person began stroking his hair. "Yes." They said, and Ryuichi slumped in relief. He didn't know what he's do if Tohma was holding him right now. He felt odd...  
  
Shuichi's eyes grew even more concerned as Ryuichi turned to face him. The idol's lips matched his eyes, a pale blue. As Ryuichi placed his hand on his face, a pit opened up in Shuichi's stomach. Ryuichi had always known it was him, never needing to touch him to know...  
  
"I want Kumagorou..." Ryuichi nearly whispered. Someone walked over to the couch, Ryuichi couldn't tell who it was, and grabbed up the rabbit. Ryuichi leaned into Shuichi as Kumagorou was placed in his lap. He felt sleepy...  
  
Tohma acted calmly, far too calmly. To be truthful, he was hysterical inside. The sight of Ryuichi's blood everywhere had done a number on him. Turning off his external panic, but leaving his internal struggles intact. Someone once told him that it was a human instinct, being eerily calm until after help arrived. But since the bleeding wasn't stopping, he WAS the help. Something stabbed into his heart as Ryuichi passed out. His blood ran cold as a voice near him used a frightening tone.  
  
"No. This will not happen. You will not be taken from me again." Shuichi said, with a voice of steel. His resolute statement was reinforced as he lifted Ryuichi off the ground and carried him out of the room. Everyone stared after him. Noriko ran after him a few moments later, to continue the pressure on Ryuichi's hand as he was carried to the ambulance outside.  
  
Tohma stared mutely. Why was he so shocked at Shuichi's actions? It made no sense. Hiroshi was the next one to speak.  
  
"There was no way that Shuichi could have lifted him. It happened again."  
  
Tohma blinked. Everyone else had left, leaving only him and Hiroshi still sitting on the floor. "Happened again?" Tohma edged, his voice squeaking a bit as he spoke. Hiroshi nodded. "I'll explain on the way." He said, walking out of the room. Tohma shook his head to clear it, gaining most of dignity back after that squeak. He smoothed himself out, shedding his feather jacket (which had blood all over it and wasn't much of a fashion statement to begin with), and going out the door.  
  
Figuring neither of them were fit to drive, Hiroshi feeling quite rattled and Tohma being an absolute wreck and not hiding it as well as he thought he was, Hiroshi and Tohma sat a bus stop and waited. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the bus came, and the two men sat in the very back of it.  
  
"Shuichi isn't like most people, not at all." Hiroshi began. From what Tohma could see, this either meant he was an alien, who some sort of superpowers, or had a strange disease. Tohma nodded scarcely, waiting for more.  
  
"He has... well, different modes. At least that's what I call them. They've been called mood swings, personalities, you name it. Sakuma-san has a similar trait I've noticed. He's usually in genki mode, or depressed mode. But what you saw today was one I haven't seen in years. I don't have a name for it. You didn't see him, but he wasn't himself."  
  
"I noticed something different, but yes, my focus was definitely on Ryuichi." Tohma said, nodding again.  
  
"And rightly so. But Shu wasn't himself. His eyes were like steel, the pupils narrowed. some people are scared of Yuki-san's looks like that, but they haven't seen anything. You know as well as I do that Shuichi couldn't logically have lifted Sakuma-san being the waiflike idiot he is. And he didn't." Hiroshi clearly planned on ending the thought there, but Tohma wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Ryuichi seems to have split personalities. Do you mean like that?" He asked.  
  
Hiroshi locked eyes with him, a serious expression on his face. "No. NOT like that." 


	7. I Am Healed

Eeek, a bit short.... gomen. I hit a bit of a snag, but I think the next chapter will fix it. That is, if you guys WANT another one... ^____^ ~ Yue -------------------  
  
Ryuichi sighed bitterly. He was in the hospital. Again. He was bound and determined to go to that NG party as well. Where was Tohma? Ryuichi pondered this for a few minutes, but his throats were stalled as lightning quick footsteps ran into his room. Ryuichi smiled.  
  
"Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi smiled, walking over to the bed. His entire body relaxed once he saw that Ryuichi was alert and sitting up in bed, apparently trying to figure out how to eat his pudding cup without making a complete mess.  
  
Shuichi sat on the edge of Ryuichi's bed, taking the pudding cup from him. "Hey!" Said Ryuichi, reaching out for it. He jumped as a spoon was put in his mouth. "Ryuichi is not a baby!" Said Ryuichi, crossing his arms and pouting in a very.... mature manner. Shuichi giggled. Ryuichi paused, then turned at Shuichi, his mouth open wide like a baby bird. Shuichi laughed.  
  
Ryuichi snatched the pudding cup away, dipping a finger into it. He then reached out with his bandaged hand for Shuichi. As one hand landed on Shuichi's cheek, the pink haired singer began to squirm. "Oh no you don- ACK!" Shuichi yelped as Ryuichi smeared pudding on his nose. Ryuichi giggled, leaning forward...  
  
And Shuichi beat him to it. He met the other singer halfway, missing him passionately on the lips, while also getting pudding all over Ryuichi's nose. Ryuichi made a face, wiping his nose off. "That was sneaky!" He said, then licking the pudding off of his hand.  
  
"Indeed it was." Came a voice from the doorway. "Tohma!!" Ryuichi squealed happily, holding out arms for Tohma. Tohma hugged Ryuichi loosely, as if he were very aware of the others in the room. Hiroshi came from behind Tohma, smiling slightly. He looked relieved to have someone else to talk to, Shuichi noted.  
  
Tohma looked at Shuichi, as if note quite sure what he was looking at. Shuichi blinked. "Nanda?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Tohma looked away, pointedly ignoring him but not looking angry so much as avoidant. Shuichi blinked again. Why had Tohma looked at him as if he had three heads? Did he miss something?  
  
Hiroshi came over and ruffled Shuichi's hair, noticing his lost look. Shuichi smiled up at him. His Hiro had always been his greatest ally. His best friend, his big brother, and long ago, his short-term crush. That hadn't gone so well, but they DID manage to get closer because of it. He'd think nothing of kissing Hiroshi, but it would be rather... unfulfilling to him.  
  
"Ryuichi." Said Tohma, causing Ryuichi to turn his way. "Yes, Tohma?" Asked the singer, busily tying Kumagorou ears in knots. He had a habit of doing that when he got bored, Shuichi noted. Something tactile to do, he supposed. Tohma hated the habit, and took Kumagorou away from Ryuichi, leaving the idol looking more than a bit lost. "The officials say you are to be released shortly. Gather your things." Tohma said, tossing Kumagorou back to Ryuichi and walking, stalking really, out of the room.  
  
Everyone in the room blinked. "And they said I had problems..." Ryuichi muttered to Kumagorou. Shuichi filled a bag with what few belongings Ryuichi wasn't either wearing or tying in knots, and, upon Ryuichi's request, all the hospital food and any neat shiny things that weren't bolted down. He paused a moment to wonder why Ryuichi wanted shiny things if he couldn't see them. Then again, this WAS Ryuichi.  
  
Shuichi walked out of the room, Ryuichi taking Shuichi's hand and swinging his arm. "Na no na no na no da!!!" He sang, giggling through most of it. Shuichi smiled at him. For someone who just smashed his hand to pieces and got his life totally rerouted, Ryuichi was certainly chipper. That's what I love about him. Shuichi thought, then blinked.  
  
"I love him?" He muttered, not realizing he'd said it aloud. Ryuichi stopped.  
  
Ryuichi felt his heart lurch as Shuichi said it. Shuichi loved someone. Oh no. What if it was someone else? What if it was HIM even? What if...  
  
"Shuichi...loves someone?" Ryuichi asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking as badly as he was. He heard Shuichi gasp. Ryuichi let go of Shuichi's hand, preparing to bolt. He turned to run away, but someone grabbed his wrist tightly.  
  
"Yes. I do love someone." Said Shuichi in a tone Ryuichi wasn't familiar with. Ryuichi's eyes were wide with fear. Why did he feel so vulnerable?  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi." Shuichi stated, and Ryuichi heard him move a bit. Ryuichi waved a hand in front of him unconsciously, his palm just grazing pink hair. Ryuichi blinked. "Shuichi, why are you on you kne-" He shut up as a finger pressed against his lips.  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi." Shuichi said again. "From the moment I saw you so long ago, I loved you. It started as a crush, then matured into something deeper. Much deeper. I have but one request. Ryuichi, will you be with me forever?"  
  
Ryuichi's heart nearly stopped as he felt something being pressed into his hand. A velvet box. No way.... no way.... Ryuichi felt tears welling up in his eyes. He took the box, opened it, slipping the ring onto his finger wordlessly. He felt Shuichi stand and embrace him tightly.  
  
"It finally happened... somebody really loves Ryuichi..." Ryuichi sobbed into Shuichi's shoulder. Both men nearly jumped out of their skin AGAIN and a voice cleared it's throat behind them.  
  
"It's about damn time, too." Said Tohma. 


	8. I Am Desolate

To My Minions: Naomi Hunter - I think I accomplished that. Heh. ~evil grin~ Teh Tarik - You do? Wellllll ok. ^^ Sawdust Monster - Evil blonde one? Oh, you must mean me. hehe Lil Yaten Fae - Aaaw thankies! Hope it's not too short! Hey, at least I update quickly, ne? Deguchi Mo Naku - Ooooh! Yay! ^^ Yeah, I get lots of typos, but at least they're...real...words.... ^^;;;; haha oh well thankies!! Pris03 - LMAO me neither. He's a fruit. ^^  
  
-------------------------ch08-------------------------------  
  
"Please welcome our honored guests, Nittle Grasper!" Said some nameless man in a tuxedo. Tohma, Noriko, and Ryuichi entered the room, bowing politely. The were escorted to their seats at the large table.  
  
Tohma noted the seating arrangement that was made. There was a place to his right where Mika was seated, then Ryuichi, then Shuichi, then Noriko. He also noticed that Shuichi had a shimmering ring identical to Ryuichi's on his marriage finger.  
  
Ryuichi shifted in his seat, sure everyone in the room was staring at him. However, it was only half of the room. Shuichi sensed his nervousness, and held his hand tightly. Ryuichi calmed instantly at the contact, and scooted his chair closer to Shuichi. The press was going to have a field day with this one, Ryuichi was sure of it. Ryuichi also could give one wit about them, as long as Shuichi there.  
  
Someone hit their fork against their glass, causing everyone to look up. Ryuichi cringed; it was at the other end of the table, where he knew the band ASK was sitting. He heard someone stand, his chair scraping irritably.  
  
"I'd just like to wish Nittle Grasper good luck on their upcoming tour. After all, everyone hates bad luck. Enjoy your dinners!" Stated the cheerful (acidic) tone of none other than Aizawa Tachi. Ryuichi heard Shuichi growl in a low tone. He could also hear the rest of ASK murmuring complaints VERY quietly. Ryuichi smirked, Aizawa had them whipped.  
  
It was Shuichi who stood next. Ryuichi must have looked alarmed because Shuichi squeezed his hand again. He realized he was being told to stand also. He did, straight and tall. Ryuichi wondered if he would be this confident if Shuichi let go. "Excuse me, everyone!" Shuichi said cheerfully (genuinely) to everyone else at the table. Ryuichi felt his palms get sweaty. Now he KNEW everyone was staring at him. He tried to keep the sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"I'd like to announce that my fiancé, Sakuma Ryuichi, and I will be getting married this spring." Shuichi said proudly, his hand absently spinning it's engagement band around on his finger. "Is this true, Ryuichi?" Asked Noriko quietly. She knew that Ryuichi's heart had been broken many times before, and did not want someone, even Shuichi, near Ryuichi is it was going to happen again.  
  
"Yes." Ryuichi said, grinning like an idiot. "I love Shuichi with all my heart. I wish to spend my life with him." He said clearly, the words coming out easily. He blinked as he heard clapping, lots of it, and chairs squeaking. People were standing, he knew. Why?  
  
Shuichi bowed to the applause, noting that Ryuichi did also, without having to be told. Was it instinct to him? To bow for applause? Shuichi wasn't sure why the thought amused him so, but as he watched Ryuichi he knew. The man beside him was a natural entertainer. He stared at Ryuichi as they sat down, his violet eyes filled with only love.  
  
Tohma watched the two carefully. Shuichi was staring at Ryuichi as if he were a god; a look Tohma had seen endless times by fans. Shuichi's gaze, however, held something deeper. Tohma nodded to himself. His thoughts were true, Shuichi and Eiri had needed each other, this was true, but neither of them was genuinely happy. Shuichi had thought he was, but he had never once seen the pink haired lad give Eiri that exact look.  
  
Tohma looked to his right, seeing that Mika was picking at her food, looking very bored. He had to practically drag her to this gathering. Being Eiri's sister, she apparently had more reason to go to these things when Shuichi was with Eiri. Plus, Tohma added bitterly, she was married to the president of the company sponsoring it. Not a reason to go at all, was it? Tohma sighed. At least Eiri was free now.  
  
Ryuichi grinned as the band started to play an instrumental version of "Glaring Dream." His foot tapped on the floor along with it. This song was his favorite, though he had to admit it sounded odd played by a bunch of violins and a piano. Ryuichi could hear Shuichi mumbling, embarrassed. He could handle his songs being played while he was singing them, but got flustered if they came on the radio and such. Ryuichi sighed dreamily, Shuichi was so cute...  
  
Tohma's thoughts of Eiri with a whip were interrupted the dance floor lights coming on. They were stage lights, flashing many colors around entrancingly. Definitely did not help his thoughts, he noted. The guests were clearly being invited to dance the classical Glaring Dream.  
  
Ryuichi was suddenly being pulled out of his seat. He found himself standing, at least a few yards away from where he had been. He noted the wooden floor under feet that caused his dress shoes to clack, just loud enough for him to hear and being annoyed by. He felt Shuichi's hands go about his waist.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Said Ryuichi, startled. Didn't Ryuichi want to dance with him? He then laughed as Ryuichi started to lead instead. Shuichi leaned in, putting his head in the crook of Ryuichi neck. He heard Ryuichi giggle, knowing he hit a ticklish spot. Shuichi inhaled deeply. Ryuichi always smelled so nice, like strawberries and vanilla. Was the song still going? Shuichi didn't care.  
  
Tohma danced half-heartedly with Mika, who seemed more interested in a man on the other side of the room. Tohma held Mika tightly without realizing it. The empty place in his heart was growing rapidly, and he didn't know what he would do. He knew that he and Eiri wasn't an option. He'd always known it. He excused himself to the men's room. Tohma leaned on the sink, head drooped. His shell was wearing thin. Dangerously thin.  
  
Tohma couldn't explain what he felt when he saw Shuichi and Ryuichi together. It was perfect; they were both very much in love and were suited to each other. Lady knows they needed each other, that was for damn sure. Tohma couldn't call it jealousy exactly, because he was too fond of the both of them to- uh oh. 


	9. I Am Intruiged

Lil Yaten Fae - Yes, yes I am. And yeah, of course you can print it out. ^^ Tam Chronin - Reminds you of....? Hehe. My mind does run in circles, it flies in squares. :p  
  
------------------ch09  
  
Tohma couldn't call it jealousy exactly, because he was too fond of the both of them to- uh oh. There it was... he was in love with both of them. Oh. No.  
  
"Tohma? Are you in here?" Came a voice. Tohma sighed mutely.  
  
"Yes, Ryuichi. Over here." Tohma said quietly. Ryuichi walked over, grazing one hand across the sinks for orientation. He came to rest a hand on Tohma's shoulder. Tohma looked up into Ryuichi's eyes. Big mistake. The pale, barely ice blue eyes always entranced him, pulled him in. Even if they lacked focus, they always made his mouth go dry as if he were being stared at. Tohma pried his gaze away. Ryuichi sensed this, and frowned.  
  
"Tohma." He began. "I think I know why you have been so distant lately." Ryuichi said, and Tohma's blood froze in his veins. There was no way Ryuichi could know, there simply wasn't. Although the idol was rarely this serious, his tone making Tohma's shoulders tense. Ryuichi began to massage them. "And why is that?" Tohma asked, trying to keep from purring at Ryuichi's touch. It had been so long since someone had touched him gently...  
  
"You love one of us, don't you?" Ryuichi asked quietly. Tohma tensed again. "I...yes and no..." Tohma stumbled over his words, feeling very much like a fool. His eyes widened as Ryuichi put a hand on his cheek. Soft fingers caressed his face, as Ryuichi looked him over, so to speak. "That isn't a very good answer, Tohma." Ryuichi said with a soft smile, allowing a bit of his genki self to shine through for just a moment. That side of him had been obscured after the accident.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have a better one for you..." Muttered Tohma. Ryuichi embraced him for a moment, and then pulled back. Tohma was startled as Ryuichi locked him in an uncertain gaze. "You don't have to be so ashamed, Tohma. If it were Shuichi, he'd be flattered. And if it's me, then so would I. You held my gaze for a very long time, you know." Ryuichi admitted. Tohma gaped at him. "Now, come on! We don't want to miss desert, na no da!" Said genki Ryuichi. The two went back into the party, Ryuichi holding onto the bend in Tohma's suit discreetly.  
  
Shuichi bit into his tiramisu glumly. Ryuichi had gone off to be with Tohma for a while. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't seem to the squish the feeling completely. It didn't help that Tohma came back with blushing pink cheeks and a very perky Ryuichi. Shuichi grinned as Ryuichi protested loudly at having dessert served in his absence.  
  
Shuichi leaned over, taking Ryuichi's hand in his own. It was a half conscious move, partly of habit and partly of possessiveness. Ryuichi turned his head to face Shuichi, his ice blue eyes glittering at the prospect of great amounts of sugar. "What did you get, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked, unable to decide. "I got tiramisu. What are you going to get?" Shuichi asked, knowing exactly what Ryuichi was going to get. Everything! He'd eat about half of everything, love it, and then complain later about a stomachache. Shuichi found it adorable, but Ryuichi always grumbled about it. Shuichi laughed heartily as about fifteen plates of various treats were set in front of Ryuichi. He could see the waiters trying to not to laugh as well.  
  
Tohma sighed for the millionth time that day. Mika had excused herself and returned home early. Not that Tohma was surprised, but Mika usually waited until at least a few hours later. Oh well. He felt his thoughts drift to what Hiroshi had said earlier. He also found himself staring at Shuichi as he thought. He had to admit, it sounded quite far- fetched. For some reason, however, it seemed to fit. Shuichi was unlike anyone he'd ever met. Some things just... didn't apply to him. Gender being one of them, he mused. Shuichi's pink hair was another factor. Such colors were rare, but Tohma had never once seen any sign of roots coming through. Unless he dyed his hair DAILY, which Tohma strongly doubted, it was all natural.  
  
Shuichi squirmed, feeling Tohma's gaze. He didn't dare return it. Instead he concentrated on helping Ryuichi eat his desserts. Oh, Ryuichi was a dept at eating without making a mess, but eating fifteen plates of various sweets is a challenge for anyone. Shuichi noted that Ryuichi was 6 plates in without showing signs of slowing down. So THIS was why Ryuichi had eaten very little dinner. Shuichi smiled pleasantly. He had a very sneaky fiancé. Shuichi laughed as Ryuichi set a plate in front of Kumagorou (who was wearing a black bow for the occasion, and looking quite suave) on the floor.  
  
Tohma kept right on staring. It all made sense. Well...actually it didn't, but it made MORE sense at least. Shuichi wasn't human, or perhaps some sort of human subspecies. He had tried to deny it at the time, the cat- slitted eyes and increased strength. Tohma shifted in his seat, feeling oddly inadequate. He was sitting at a table with 23 humans, and a Shuichi. It bothered Tohma that he couldn't classify Shuichi, causing him to frown. Were there others like him? Tohma had never seen any of Shuichi's family, so there was no way of knowing if the traits were inherited, or if Shuichi was some kind of genetic fluke.  
  
People started to disperse, some going home, some going to other parties. That left Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck, and... ASK. Shuichi gulped. Even now, he and Aizawa Tachi had bad blood between them. Nittle Grasper had invited Bad Luck to a bar, the same one where Tohma had gone when trying to puzzle out his feelings for Eiri. Unfortunately, ASK was tagging along as well. Shuichi hoped that they would keep to themselves.  
  
The bands settled into the cozy atmosphere of the bar. Tohma was feeling rather empty, thus ordered a martini with two cherries. He hated olives, thought they made the drink taste bad. Shuichi busied himself by pouring approximately seventy-three packets of sugar into a Shirley temple. Tohma could hear Hiroshi telling Shuichi horror stories about the boy who made himself diabetic from doing that same thing. Strange how Shuichi drank it more slowly afterward, Tohma mused.  
  
Ryuichi drank a Shirley temple as well, commenting with a laugh that it was difficult enough for him to find his way home as is, without having to do it "id as a drunkiot." Shuichi began laughing hysterically at this, causing cherry liquid to come out his nose. Tohma cringed. He'd done that once. Carbonated beverages were a bitch. Shuichi sniffled, hissed and muttered, rubbing his nose as Ryuichi tried in vain to not to laugh. Soon though, Tohma was staring at Shuichi again, much tot eh dismay of both of them. Tohma frowned. What WAS it that made Shuichi so fascinating to him? Tohma tipped back the rest of his martini, tying the cherry stems in knots and spitting them out. He had to resist the urge to wham his head down on the bar.  
  
Aizawa Tachi looked at the two other bands with some amusement. Tohma was staring openly at Shuichi, who tried to look as if he didn't notice. Apparently Tohma was the one who didn't see how self-conscious Shuichi was getting. He snickered as Shuichi proceeded to laugh and spray his drink through his nose, narrowly missing a surprised bartender. Aizawa also noted how Tohma kept ordering drinks. Made what he was planning much, much easier. He sat back and waited, smirking as usual. He knew what Shuichi was, and would make sure that there would be no more of that sort of blood passed on. Except for what would be spilled on the floor, that is. Aizawa Tachi smiled a sadistic grin. 


	10. Interlude: Drink Me In

Showndra Ridge - Yay! ~passes forks around~ Lil Yaten Fae - ............. ^^; Naomi Hunter - I could see why you'd say that. "Yukiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!" ~cringe~ oh yeah. Oh, and don't worry. You'll like it again soon. ^^ Kenren19 - MUAHAHA..... TheSilentSenshi - He does? Apocolyptoblivion - Did I spell that right? ;;; OOoooh, author alert.... ~blushes~ Teh Tarik - Oh you have NO idea....hahahaha KymorieMuto - Oh yeah. Dr.Pepper, 1997. Ouch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aizawa Tachi drained the last bit of his Mountain Dew, then casually stood. He sauntered over to the bar, making it look as if he were ordering another drink. He had one hand in his pocket, and the other one was drumming on the bar a bit nervously. His fingers toed with the objects in his pockets. Five darts, two with poison and three with tranquilizers. He hoped he didn't have to use the two green ones. Aizawa snapped his fingers suddenly.  
  
The small sound caused four men, who no one had noticed because they had waited for Aizawa there during the dinner, to jump and attack their planned targets. Aizawa rolled his eyes and Ken-chan and Ma-kun ran out the door.  
  
Shuichi was still trying to get tickling feeling out of his nose when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around his neck tightly. He tried to get out of the fierce headlock, kicking whoever was holding him. Hiroshi had done this, but nowhere near this tightly, or for as long. He needed air! Shuichi's eyes widened as the hair on his body stood on end. Oh no... This was bad. Shuichi's pupils narrowed the slits, and the world faded from view.  
  
Tohma was barely aware of things to begin with, but when someone tried to strangle him, it woke him up a bit. He jabbed repeatedly with his elbows, hitting his captor's ribcage sharply. The person made several grunting noises then a yelp. "Aizawa!" The man called out, then reach up catch something that Aizawa threw at him. Tohma took this moment to break free and run for it.  
  
He didn't get far before something sharp shot into his neck. Tohma was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
Ryuichi's eyes widened as someone hit the ground next to him. The man that had his hands around his neck was apparently a novice, because one carefully placed elbow got rid of him. He got down on the floor, maneuvering toward the collapsed Tohma.  
  
Aizawa's eyes narrowed seeing Ryuichi on the move. "Get him!" He yelled to the nearest thug, the one that had gotten an elbow in the face by Ryuichi moments beforehand.  
  
Ryuichi heard scuffling and moved faster. Time seemed to slow to a stop as he managed to drag both himself and Tohma behind the bar. Plucking the dart out of Tohma's neck (it sickened him to know it was still there), he tried to keep his band mate safe. Ryuichi wasn't sure why he was being so protective. Tohma was usually achingly self-assured, or at played at it well. But now... now Tohma was helpless, and it made Ryuichi's heart ache to leave him. However, as he heard someone running toward them, he knew it was over.  
  
Hiroshi fought off the idiot that held him, noting that the bartender was one of Aizawa's goons himself. Friend of the band, my ass. Hiroshi cursed, trying to pry the dart out of the man's hand. He cringed, feeling the man's nails dig into his skin. He struggled for a few more moments, and then froze as something pierced his wrist. "Oh shi...." Hiroshi trailed off, dropping to the floor.  
  
Shuichi was tired of all this, and began getting very angry indeed. His best friend, his fiancé, and his boss were all sprawled on the floor. Shuichi began panicking, knowing that there were only two darts that contained sedatives, the other three had poison inside. So unless someone was faking it, one of them was in major trouble.  
  
He threw his captor out the window casually, and with only a small sickening thud.  
  
Ryuichi heard the person run up to them. Their footsteps were heavy, harsh. Ryuichi slumped over Tohma, hoping to appear much in the same state. At least if he didn't look conscious, they might not see fit to waste a dart on him. Ryuichi jumped as a shot ran out in the air. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. Oh no oh no oh no....  
  
"HANDS UP!!" Came a voice. Shuichi dropped the man he was choking, and put his hands up in the air. K rolled his eyes. "Not you, Shuichi." He said, glaring at the men on the ground. "Here." K said, handing the loaded gun to Shuichi, who held it an arm's length as if it carried the plaque. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ken-chan and Ma-kun peeking in the doorway. Shuichi snickered.  
  
K ran over to Ryuichi and Tohma, looking extremely worried. He placed a hand on Ryuichi's hair gently, knowing that if the idol were awake, he wouldn't be very stable. Ryuichi turned his head toward K, diminutive blue glittering with unshed tears. He got off of Tohma wordlessly, but kept in constant contact with him.  
  
K's mouth went dry as he looked Tohma over. He recognized the dart that lay beside him. Green. Bloody hell. "K, what's wrong with Tohma? I took out the dart, but what was in it?" Ryuichi asked, his voice wavering dangerously as he tried in vain to keep the tears in. K swallowed.  
  
Shuichi ran over to where K was. Police had since come to pick up the thugs and, much to his dismay, Aizawa had escaped somewhere amidst the chaos. Hiroshi went back to the station with a couple officers to provide a detailed report of the event. Ryuichi felt Shuichi nearby, as shot out a hand for him. Shuichi took it instantly, kissing it a few times, relieved beyond words that Ryuichi had been faking it. Tohma, however, was not.  
  
"Chartreuse. A mixture of arsenic and strychnine, with some other shit thrown in. It's good that you took out the dart, Ryuichi, but I don't know how much of this got into him. This stuff was banned long ago. How he got it is beyond me." K said quietly, as paramedics surrounded Tohma, shoving everyone else out of the way. Ryuichi started to sob, burying his face in Shuichi's shirt. Shuichi caressed his hair, murmuring soothing words of little consequence, but were calming nonetheless.  
  
K handed a small vial to the paramedics, who nodded at him gratefully. It wouldn't stop the poison, but it would slow it down greatly, giving some of it a chance to metabolize. Tohma might have a fighting chance. Shuichi noticed how very pale Tohma was. White as snow, lips as blue as Ryuichi's eyes, the pale skin complimenting his champagne hair beautifully. The keyboardist wasn't sweating at all, and looked quite serene. It made Shuichi want to scream at him, yell at him; scold him for scaring them all. It made him want to shake Tohma until he woke up and gave him that damned unnerving smile of his. He didn't love Tohma that way, but it placed a vice on his heart ever still. 


	11. Are You There?

Apocolyptoblivion - Hey, I happen to like cliffhangers. :P  
  
Naomi Hunter - TohRyu? hmmmm....... maybe.  
  
Pris03 - Oooooh.... machine gun....  
  
Teh Tarik - ~looks at this chapter~ hehehehehe....... I am so evil ^_^  
  
Sorry so short, guys! I had to submit this before I screamed and threw the computer across the room. ^^ Hope you um... like it... ~hides~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ryuichi sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He was glad to be in the waiting room for once instead of in the rooms, but this almost worse. From what he had heard, they were doing as much as they could to save Tohma. Ryuichi felt bad for Tohma, the keyboardist had his stomach pumped already, something that sounded very painful. Poor Kumagorou was running out of ears by this time. Noriko had already sewed one of them back on.  
  
"Are you all for Seguchi Tohma?" Came a voice. Ryuichi's head snapped up. "Yes!" He answered for all of them hurriedly. He blinked, feeling the gaze of the doctor on him. Probably staring at his eyes, his noted to himself. Ryuichi always wondered why people did that. "How is Tohma?" He asked urgently.  
  
"Seguchi-san is alive. But only just. He needs a blood transfusion to survive."  
  
Ryuichi's head drooped in shock. His empty eyes glazed over. Tohma couldn't possibly be that sick... it was a rule. Seguchi Tohma rules the universe. Therefore, he couldn't possibly be that sick...  
  
"We will need to do tests to see which of you can give to him."  
  
Ryuichi blinked. "Don't they have blood banks for this reason?" He asked with a frown, looking squarely at the doctor without seeing him. The doctor looked away nervously, checking his clipboard. "Seguchi-san has very... unusual blood." Was all he said.  
  
"I already know I'm not a match. Tohma was tested when I needed it, and we weren't compatible." Said Noriko, sounding quite forlorn. Ryuichi stood. "Test me." He said, leaving no room for argument. Shuichi stood also. "And me." He said, causing Hiroshi's eyes to widen. "Shu... are you sure you want to..." He asked uncertainly, but trailed off as Shuichi got that look in his eyes again. Hiroshi sighed. "Test me, too." He said.  
  
Seguchi Tohma felt strange. Everything was so far away...  
  
Shuichi cringed as the needle went into his arm and stayed there for a few moments. Damn nurse couldn't even find the right vein to use, so he had to poke around for a while. Aside from that, he felt it rather odd to see a male nurse. Oh well. The guy took his little tube of Shuichi's blood and walked off with it, after slapping a band-aid on Shuichi as if he could really care less. Shuichi sighed.  
  
Ryuichi sighed as the nurse stuck his needle in. He didn't used to hate needles, but now that he was blind, he couldn't see the needle. Not only did this lead to dreadful anticipation, his heightened sense of touch did not make the sensation any more pleasant. Still, all he did was sigh. He'd done this before, after Noriko's car accident a few years ago. She'd lost tons of blood, and tiny hospital had been short of her type, so Ryuichi donated some of his to her.  
  
Seguchi Tohma walked around the huge white room confusedly. Where was everyone? As far as he walked, the room just kept going. Dammit, where was the end? Where was ANYTHING? Tohma felt dizzy, weaker than usual. His stomach hurt like hell, what was wrong with him? "Someone..." He tried to call out, startled as no sound came out. He began to panic.  
  
Shuichi looked up from the bed he rested on. Nurses ran into the room Tohma was in. Sitting up, he put a hand on where his needles had been, and ran after the nurses. He grabbed a worried looking Ryuichi on his way there, dragging the disoriented man behind him. Reaching the door, they were stopped.  
  
Tohma felt the world getting smaller and smaller. The room now had walls, and they were rushing at him going about 500rpm. He fell to the ground that wasn't under him, holding his head. His lips moved silently, unsure as to though they even produced sound. "Someone... help me..." Tohma's vision started to fade drastically, his head pounding. No one would find him, he'd be stuck in this bloody empty void until he died... everything was so distant...  
  
Ryuichi's eyes widened at the words of the doctors. "He's arresting!" "Someone get those kids out of here!" "Where is that blood? We NEED him to be transfused NOW!" "The pink haired kid is the donor, sir." "Forget the kids, just get that blood in here STAT! Someone stand ready with the refribulators!" Someone ushered Shuichi and Ryuichi out of the room. The two boys were left in the hallway, blinking in confusion.  
  
Ryuichi's eyes, now barely considered blue anymore, shed huge tears. Shuichi came forward to embrace him. Ryuichi sobbed onto Shuichi's shoulder. "I want to see him, Shuichi..." Ryuichi sobbed. Shuichi swallowed, holding Ryuichi more tightly. "I want to see him what if he... and I can't say goodbye? I don't even remember... what he looks like!" Ryuichi said, hiccupping through his words. He was growing increasingly frustrated. Tohma had been his friend for over a decade, and he couldn't even remember him. His face, his eyes, nothing.  
  
Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. He broke the vow he set so long ago. He contacted Tohma.  
  
...Seguchi-san.... Can you hear me?.... 


	12. There You Are

_Lil Yaten Fae – Thankies! It's i'm busy, too. ^^ Happy New Year!_

_Pris03 – No one's exactly sure YET. ^^ Muahaha_

_Noami Hunter – Wait until you see the fic I have ready to be typed if you like Toh-Ryu. And yes, a bit of a sci-fi twistie, but oh well. This IS me, after all. hehehe ^^_

_Teh Tarik – Clouded indeed. Muauaha!! _

_Scorpio's Shadow – Thank you!!! Aaawww.... lol I love cliffhangers, actually. Oops. hehe ^^_

_Sorry this is so short, but at least i'm not abandoning it, ne? NE? lol_

________________

Yuki Eiri was going insane. Seguchi Tohma was dying. Not dead, but getting dangerously close. Too close. It was a living hell, and to top it off, there was no smoking allowed in this building. Damnit all to hell. 

            Shuichi was getting annoyed. Tohma's link to him was weak and flickering madly. This guy was in serious need of a jump start. Shuichi began walking down the hallway. His link to Tohma didn't carry by distance, so he might as well be in Kyoto for the good it did. His eyes glowed dimly as he tried desperately to get some juice back into Tohma.

            The doctors were perplexed as Tohma's heart rate stabilized. They were hopeful, but didn't let it on. Tohma still lay there, perfectly still, with no color to him at all, looking every bit as if he were carved from ice.

            Ryuichi kept one hand on the doorway, listening for any information he could use. Nothing. His chest was tight, constricted with emotion. The doctors weren't yelling anymore, which was either very good or the worst thing he could imagine. And not being able to know which it was... it was too much. He held an arm out in front of him half-heartedly. Surely, someone would stop him. Why weren't they stopping him? His hand touched cold metal, and he allowed himself a small glimmer of pride at having found the bed without looking like a total idiot. His hand traveled upward, and his eyes filled with tears yet again as his sensitive fingers grazed wires upon wires.

Shuichi felt relieved as Tohma received the energy he transferred.

            _...Seguchi-san... I need to know if you can hear me. Please, try and respond..._

            Tohma's entire being lurched, sending him rocketing back into clarity. He felt stronger having heard Shuichi's voice, even if he didn't understand it. Was this Shuichi's power? 

            _....Shindou-san... Are you there?..._

            .... Thank the Gods. Yes, i'm  here. Listen to me. You are in a coma. You need to wake up. Without this link, your body is too weak to wake up again. You must try, and it must be now....

            _...How do I do it? Oh, Eiri-san must be so worried..._

            Shuichi smiled. There, got it. Tohma needed to find a foothold, a hook, something to grasp onto to pull himself out the unusual state he was in. If only Shuichi could get the connection stronger... I had been so long since he tried. 

            Ryuichi was holding Tohma's hand, muttering words in a soothing tone. "Tohma, I know you're in there. It's Ryuu-chan... Tohma, please wake up... I... You can't die. You just can't! I won't let you... I just... I HAVE to SEE you, Tohma... My eyes are blind but my heart is not, and I can't bear this any longer! Tohma, please... please wake up..." Ryuichi said, holding the chilly hand to his cheek, his tears spilling over it to the pristine white sheets below.

            _...Shindou-san... I think... I hear Ryuichi... _

            ...Good! That's very good. See if you can talk to him like you talk to me. It may not work at first, but please try....

            Shuichi stood behind Ryuichi in the doorway. The idol hadn't heard him over his sobbing, so his connection to Tohma was, for the moment, uninterrupted. 

            Tohma concentrated as hard as he could, feeling his head start to hurt again. Brows furrowed, he tried to call out.

            "Ryuu..." Came a tiny, hoarse whisper.


	13. He Has Come

Ryuichi jumped, not really expecting a reaction. A grin touched his face for the first time in months. "Tohma!" He cried happily, putting his hand on Tohma's cheek, noticing in a dull way that it was only marginally warmer.  
  
"Guess... I got...a. green...one huh?" Tohma asked lightly, slightly out of breath. Ryuichi chuckled in spite of himself. "Yes, you did. You... you scared me, Tohma. You truly did." Ryuichi said, his voice trailing off.  
  
A pause.  
  
"Your eyes..." Tohma said, somewhat hesitantly. Ryuichi cast his gaze downward immediately. At least he thought he did, he could never be sure. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he was very sensitive about his eyes. He knew they looked different, but anyone he asked refused to give him a straight answer.  
  
"How... are they?" Ryuichi asked quietly, and twice as hesitantly. He heard Tohma shift slightly, probably feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"They are-"  
  
"TOHMA!!" Came a voice from the doorway, causing both of the men to nearly bolt through the ceiling. Ryuichi quickly let go of Tohma's hands, hoping it didn't offend him too badly. Ryuichi blinked at the sound of Mika practically throwing herself on top of the bed, showering a practically defenseless Tohma in a barrage of noisy kisses. The idol made a face, turning toward the doorway to leave.  
  
Something was in his way.  
  
"Who is that?" He asked in a somewhat perturbed tone. This person could see, so why the hell weren't they moving? When he received no answer, his right hand began to rise upward.  
  
Shuichi stayed silent, just watching his idol. Quite clearly peeved, Ryuichi had his hand raised. Shuichi wonder curiously if his idol were going to strike him. Shuichi noted that he would deserve it for not identifying himself, but his curiosity won yet again. He stared straight into the idol's eyes, the colorless irises not bothering him in the slightest. He noted again that they were actually quite lovely. Almost silver, with the pupils a slightly darker shade of the same austere gray. Shuichi had never been one to get lost in someone's eyes, but this man had done it. Shuichi's thoughts were broken as a hand landed on his cheek.  
The hand traced his jawbone... his cheekbones... his nose... the delicate touch lingered slightly over his eyes, curiously pondering something that was no longer known to him. Shuichi didn't notice the two sets of eyes watching them from the bed, peering at them silently.  
Ryuichi's finger moved down the singers face, tickling slightly. Shuichi smiled a bit, noticing that Ryuichi felt it and mirrored the expression. The fingers traced his lips, their owner licking his own lips slightly.  
  
"Shuichi..." The idol breathed, putting only air behind his words, desire evident on his face. Having unknowingly inched themselves toward the door, they shut it behind them, leaving Shuichi once again pinned against the wall by his God.  
  
Tohma and Mika stared at the door. "Well that was rude." Scoffed Mika. Tohma laughed softly. "And what was it you did when you first entered the room, Mika-san?" He offered. Mika frowned at him, and resumed cuddling.  
  
Tohma, however, had his mind on other things. He distinctly heard Shuichi's voice in his mind, he knew this. He also had heard strange things about the singer that had intrigued (though also slightly disturbed) him. If he knew one thing, it was that Shuichi wasn't human. At least, not completely.  
  
Tohma sighed. His head was starting to hurt again.  
  
Shuichi moaned quietly as Ryuichi wet lips met his own once again. He knew that a hospital hallway was not the place for such doings, yet he couldn't seem to stop. The two singers were pushed against the wall, hands intertwined in each others hair. (Amongst other places.)  
  
"Mmm... Sakuma-san... we need to go somewhere..." Shuichi managed betwixt the passionate kisses. He felt the other man nod slightly, but keep going. Shuichi gently broke the kiss, caressing Ryuichi's cheek. "My apartment?" Shuichi asked. Ryuichi leaned over, his mouth next to the singer's ear. "Lead the way." The idol whispered huskily, giving Shuichi chills... and slightly tighter pants...  
  
After Mika left, Tohma fell into a light sleep. However, it last a good 20 minutes before someone knocked on the door, jarring him wide awake again. He thought, feeling rather miffed, that someone who was just comatose should be at least allowed to rest, but stayed quiet.  
  
A rather timid looking Hiroshi peeked into the slightly open door. Tohma waved him inside wearily. Hiroshi stepped inside, his expression changing to a more serious one. Tohma gestured to the chair by the bed, hoping that if the guitarist was here, then he might get some useful information out of him. Hiroshi took the chair, locking Tohma's gaze.  
  
"He pulled me out." Tohma said, his fatigue making him rather astute. Hiroshi's eyes narrowed just slightly. "No, you pulled yourself out. He just let you the energy and focus to do it with. A foothold, if you will. Without Shuichi connected to you, you would have gone deeper and deeper into it, until you eventually died." Hiroshi stated bluntly. Tohma blinked. He hadn't been expecting that.  
  
Tohma regained his composure almost immediately, bringing forth the question that had been on his mind for quite some time.  
  
"Nakano-san." Tohma began. "Tell me directly. What. IS. Shindou-san." He stated with a strict expression.  
  
Shuichi caught himself wondering about the Nittle Grasper posters he had on the walls of his room. What would Ryuichi think? Shuichi had the urge to kick himself afterward, but knew that the idol had no idea what went on inside his head, and would not be offended. Shuichi also realized that while he had been thinking about, he had lost several items of clothing that were now thrown carelessly all over the room. He was glad he picked his apartment for several reasons. First of all, he didn't share it with anyone. Second of all, it was difficult to hear through the walls thanks to the soundproofing for his music. Third of all, his pants were off.  
  
Wait, that wasn't it...  
  
Hiroshi fidgeted slightly, avoiding Tohma's piercing gaze. "You're not... really... supposed to know what he is exactly. It goes against some rule." Hiroshi said vaguely, causing Tohma to frown. "I think, given the circumstances, I'm involved enough to know, Nakano-san." He stated.  
  
Hiroshi himself felt rather ill. Tohma believed that Shuichi was different, had proof of it, but he was surely going to lose him if he told the president what his best friend truly was. Uttering the words was enough threat to Shuichi alone, without having some sort of confrontation about it.  
  
"Seguchi-san..." Hiroshi began hesitantly. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" He asked, looking up at Tohma through his eyelashes, but keeping his head down. Tohma didn't say anything for a moment. "I've never had a reason to." Came a quiet reply, the question in the statement clear.  
  
"Shu is a reincarnation of someone very important." Hiroshi said quietly, unconsciously holding his breath. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Who?" 


	14. He Has Gone

"NO HIRO DON'T DO IT!!!" Shuichi screamed, causing Ryuichi to scream also. Ryuichi looked a bit pissed, not to mention confused at the outburst.  
  
"Shuichi, what-" He was cut off as Shuichi went rushing by him. "Hey!! Shuichi, wait up!!" The idol yelled, running awkwardly behind him.  
  
Ryuichi let out a yelp as a hand grabbed his, pulling him along faster. He began to feel strange, almost like everything was slowing down...  
  
Hiroshi took a deep breath. Surely he was going to lose him with this one.  
  
"Shuichi is the reincarnation of the-"  
  
Ryuichi was going very fast. Why didn't he hear their footsteps? What was going on?  
  
"of the-"  
  
"NO!!!!" Shuichi yelled. It was happening...  
  
Tohma was getting tired of all of this. He was about to demand information when something in the doorway caught his eye.  
  
And nearly made him faint.  
  
Hiroshi turned around to see Shuichi standing in the doorway, a very disoriented looking Sakuma Ryuichi clinging to a nearby wall. He felt pity for the idol, being introduced to such forces when he couldn't even see what lie in front of him. He was more focused, however, on the visoion of beauty before him.  
  
It was Shuichi.  
  
Yet it wasn't.  
  
Hiroshi's breath caught in his throat. He was only able to utter one word.  
  
"...Raphael..."  
  
Tohma Seguchi couldn't believe his eyes. The pink haired singer could not hold a candle to the being in front of him. Shuichi's body, if a bit taller, with stunning cyan colored eyes that seemed to have a subtle glow. And glistening white hair. White as anything he'd ever seen, and whiter. In fact, his entire body was white, from the wintry clothing to the top of his head.  
  
Had this been anyone else's situation, Tohma might have laughed.  
  
Hiroshi lowered his gaze. He felt a huge amount of guilt at nearly saying the words aloud.  
  
Ryuichi tried to steady himself. As the world clunked back into normal perimeters, he found that every hair on his body was sticking up. Not knowing was what , or who, was there, he reached out.  
  
All eyes watched as the idol's fingers made contact with the being. Ryuichi pulled his hand back quickly, as if burned. Something was wrong with his Shuichi.  
  
A pair of aquamarine eyes turned to Tohma. The president blinked fearfully, scooting back in his bed. This was no pop singer. This was a holy entity.  
  
"The other has only a very limited knowledge of me. It shall stay this way." The being stated, leaving absolutely no room for argument. Not that anyone dared give any.  
  
"How are you called?" Asked Ryuichi quietly. He knew that it was not Shuichi that stood there. The voice alone told him that much. It was deeper, with a velvety flavor to it, but still sounded like it could belong to Shuichi. An older, wiser one, but Shuichi nevertheless.  
  
"I have been called many names. To you, in this moment, I am Raphael."  
  
Ryuichi did not like the sound of this at all. "I want Shuichi!" He cried out.  
  
"Your blindness has made you bold." Said Raphael, taking Ryuichi's chin in his right hand. Ryuichi started to shiver at it's coldness.  
  
"I will remove you of it." He continued, and everyone present saw a white flash. So white that white was beyond it. Feathers could be heard flapping, but none saw a single trace of one. Nor did they hear anyone leave.  
  
Yet when the sheer brilliance faded, they were left with two singers laying on the floor, both sleeping peacefully. 


	15. Interlude: Let There Be

Tohma just stared at where the being had been.  
  
Ho-lee SHIT.  
  
Ryuichi let out a small snore, and curled closer to Shuichi. The pink haired singer sighed contently, draping an arm over Ryuichi lazily. The singers, unaware of how they were being stared at intensely, slept on.  
  
"So... yeah. That was Raphael. See why I thought you wouldn't believe me?" Said Hiroshi quietly. Tohma could only nod wordlessly. He looked down at the sheets that covered him, deep in thought.  
  
Raphael was... breathtaking. Gorgeous. Stunning beyond words. Tohma sighed from deep within him. He had fallen for a holy being. Did it GET any more futile than that?  
  
Shuichi was the first to wake up. He didn't move for fear of waking up Ryuichi, who was mumbling about a good Shuichi and mean Shuichi.  
  
The pink haired one couldn't help but let out a small groan. His head had never hurt so much in his life. Was this what a migraine was? Funny, he thought he'd had those before, and they weren't NEARLY this bad. He squinted in the hospital lights. Shuichi then blinked when he saw both Tohma and Hiro staring at him, one set of eyes in amazement and the other with the same amazement but a hint of something else thrown in. What was it?  
  
A scream from his lap startled him. Ryuichi was scooting backward as if something were trying to crawl on him, his eyes wide and focused.  
  
...Wait a minute.  
  
"Ryuichi, what's wrong?!" Tohma asked worriedly, hoping that he hadn't had a nightmare about Raphael or something. That was the last thing they needed.  
  
When Ryuichi didn't reply, Shuichi grabbed his chin, forcing Ryuichi to face him. The idol looked quite nearly terrified. But not of him.  
  
Shuichi gasped. "You can see!" He said, half in amazement and half in joy.  
  
Ryuichi started to cry, nodding. He then pounced on Shuichi, kissing him all over.  
  
Tohma and Hiroshi were stunned to say the least.  
  
Tohma lay back on his bed, feeling completely exhausted and a bit nauseous. For someone who just woke up from having poison sucked out of them, seeing a holy being, finding out it was a pop star under your own management, and having a close friend of his all healed up by the being was a bit much.  
  
He passed out.  
  
Hiroshi looked over at Tohma, feeling a bit of pity for him.  
  
A knock on the door caused everyone present to look up. There stood Yuki Eiri and Seguchi Mika.  
  
Mika went over to Tohma, petting him. Eiri watched her for a few seconds, pretending not to be interested in the pale man in the bed. The writer's attention was soon diverted, however, by the sight of his ex-lover kissing his idol.  
  
Eiri blinked.  
  
"Yuki! Guess what!"  
  
"What, brat."  
  
"Saku- er... Ryuichi. He can see!" Shuichi chattered excitedly. This caused Eiri to raise an eyebrow, the equivalent of someone's jaw scarping the floor.  
  
The idol looked up at him and waved.  
  
Eiri was a bit shocked. Ryuichi's eyes were as clear blue as ever, maybe even more so if it was possible. How in the hell had that happened? He shook his head. He probably didn't want to know...  
  
"It was Raphael." Muttered Hiro quietly.  
  
Yup, definitely didn't want to know. He'd overheard Hiroshi talking to his then-lover Shuichi on the phone one night. They had mentioned Shuichi turning into "the other him." Eiri had written it off as having multiple personalities or something, for he hadn't known Shuichi long at the time.  
  
He'd never seen this "Raphael", and from what he had heard, he didn't really want to. Though if it was the guy that... fixed Sakuma, then perhaps was at least slightly virtuous?  
  
Tohma awoke drowsily, smiling a weak smile up at Mika. She began petting his head again, and Tohma looked at Ryuichi.  
  
"Ryu-chan?" Tohma asked quietly. Ryuichi came bounding over.  
  
Tohma smiled his true smile at him as he locked eyes with the intense blue eyes he had nearly forgotten. Ryuichi just looked at him, tears still flowing but unnoticed by either of them.  
  
"Wow..." Mika nearly whispered, noticing for the first time. 


	16. Apocolypse

Later that night, Shuichi tossed and turned in his sleep.  
  
Salve Raphael cuius spiritus est e montibus orta et vestis aurata sicus solis lumina...  
  
Shuichi whimpered, thrashing over onto his stomach. Yuki Eiri watched him from across the room. Scooting his office chair slightly away from Shuichi without realizing it, he bit his lips in thought.  
  
Shuichi was a god. No, not a god. An angel. No, that was far too cliché, and belittling to him... Yuki couldn't keep his thoughts properly in line, walking numbly over to the bed where Shuichi still seized about, making small moans.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuichi looked in the mirror for the first time since Raphael had... since Shuichi... no... Ryuichi sighed, slumping over the dressing vanity. Its surface was littered with colorful objects, neon in particular. Anything that was bright, vibrant, demanding to be seen.  
  
Has his hair really grown that long without him noticing? No, shouldn't think he would notice, he hadn't noticed anything else either. There was always that perplexing distance there... Ryuichi shook his head, trying unsuccessfully to clear it. This only gave him a headache, and so he stood, holding a brightly dressed Kumagorou to his chest, looking into the mirror at the long haired Ryuichi that looked back. He wasn't blind anymore, but... why wasn't he happy with what he saw?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"No... not him... not him... not Raphael... m'Shuichi...not him...NOT HIM!!!" Shuichi wailed, kicking and flailing about. Yuki had seen enough. He shook the boy, who was still trying to convince a voiceless audience of who he was. Tears ran down the singers' cheeks, and he was clearing losing the argument.  
  
"Shuichi!" Said Yuki just as loudly, and with a bit more force. This was starting to scare him. He yelled the singer's name many times, but Shuichi was too frightened to even wake himself up. One would think that his hysterical crying would be loud enough to rouse the dead, but Shuichi slept on, trapped in his own personal hell.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, if it isn't Raphael, The One of Bargains, the Purveyor of Sound. To what do I owe this wondrous pleasure." A man with long, cascading blonde hair said to Shuichi. It...seemed male, at least.  
  
"I'm not Raphael, I'm Shuichi! Stop calling me that!" Shuichi moaned, covering his ears. This was painful! The voice of the being near him was beautiful, yet horrid, fluid yet sharp as glass.  
  
"Yes, yes. Shuichi. You'll know by now that you are not. You are a placeholder for Raphael, nothing more, nothing less." The being said in an emotionless tone.  
  
Shuichi felt something in his mind snap.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tohma Seguchi wandered around his home slowly. He was hungry, but his stomach still hurt him a bit. Mika had gone out to get his prescription filled, so he was alone. Not good. Being alone let him think. He pressed a finger to his temple, sighing.  
  
"Must put this in simple terms." He muttered to himself. "Shuichi is some sort of holy being. There. Ryuichi was healed by him. There. Simple."  
  
Tohma sighed again, banging his head on the kitchen counter with a thud.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki was quite relieved when Shuichi sat up in bed, looking more calm than he had before. Almost... too calm. Yuki narrowed his eyes at the singer. Shuichi turned to him, looking through him rather than at him... and smiled.  
  
No. Thought Yuki. Not a smile. A hideous grin.  
  
"Shuichi?" Yuki asked quietly, and with more than a little uncertainty. Shuichi's voice was calm and, Yuki realized with some horror, much much older.  
  
"Uesugi Eiri. I'm afraid the one called Shuichi will not be returning to you."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hiroshi ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Something was wrong. The connection he usually had to Shuichi had been broken.  
  
No, not broken. Ripped, savagely ripped.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki began to get angry. He grabbed the pink haired person in front of him by the collar.  
  
"You!" Yuki cried out, sounding half angry and half extremely dismayed. "Give him back!"  
  
Shuichi's face smiled grimly. "He is gone. He could not handle having me inside him. He let go." Said Shuichi, but with the voice of Raphael.  
  
Yuki paled. "Let... let go?" He squeaked. It was impossible. Could Shuichi really have just... given up? Let go? Let himself be taken over by this... this THING?  
  
Yuki let his arms drop the pink haired person in front of him. He sank back into his chair, feeling every bit as shattered as he had been the night he killed Kitazawa.  
  
Raphael took this moment of disbelief to change form yet again, showering the room with a light so painful it burnt your eyes, yet still so beautiful you couldn't but look at it.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hiroshi threw himself against the door repeatedly. It couldn't be now, it just couldn't! One last heave sent the door groaning to the floor. He ran into the room that he knew was the bedroom, throwing open the door.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw the last remnants of Raphael's energy dissipate.  
  
"No..." He whispered. His eyes grew watery, and he felt something in his chest tightly painfully. Shuichi was gone.  
  
He sank to his knees, screaming the name of his best friend in a tormented, fractured voice.  
  
He didn't hear Yuki screaming as well. 


	17. Superimposed

Shuichi sat in the open field, a light breeze tousling his hair. He looked around curiously, his mind and eyes equally fuzzy as he tried to make sense of things.  
  
He tilted hair to the side a bit, running a hand through the long soft grass.  
  
"Raphael..." He said in a cheerful, but strangely empty way. The name was familiar, but had no real meaning to him. Shuichi smiled softly, his eyes glazed and unfocused, yet sparkling still.  
  
"There was a Yuki too... and a Ry... Ryu....... someone else..." Shuichi said, his tongue stumbling over the name. He shrugged lightly, caring not.  
  
He flopped back onto the soft grass, giggling as it tickled his face. It was nice here.  
  
But where was here?  
  
Shuichi giggled again, laughing at the fact that he would normally care. Nothing mattered here, nothing at all... Nothing at all... not even a hair. Shuichi was gone.  
  
-  
  
Yuki just stared. Hiroshi had left hours ago, and someone was banging on his door. Or was that hours ago too?  
  
He felt shattered. Someone had stepped on him, crushing him, and taking away the only thing that could heal his wounded soul.  
  
It was gone. All of it. He walked into the kitchen with a calm expression on his face. A stray ray of sunshine glinted off of the knife in his hand.  
  
-  
  
Tohma gave up, bashing down the door. Now was no time for grace. The feeling he had had a few minutes ago, a feeling of danger so deep in his soul that he wanted to retch, had woken him from a restless nap at the kitchen counter.  
  
He ran blindly into the apartment in front of him, not knowing where to start. Nothing in the office, nothing in the bedroom, nothing in the-  
  
KITCHEN.  
  
Tohma could only stare in horror as the knife fell to the ground with a clatter.  
  
-  
  
"This place is kinda boring..." Muttered Shuichi in a sing song voice, his legs up in the air, while he lay on his back.  
  
-  
  
Raphael shook himself slightly as he reached his destination. Not only to shake off the looks of a certain pink haired idiot, but to "remove" the feeling of being near humans. If Raphael were any less than he was, he might even have bathed to be rid of it.  
  
He was an Archangel, however, so he just shook out his wings, relaxing at the feeling of them once again weighted on his back.  
  
"Raphael!" Came a voice, one that Raphael himself had longed to hear. The white haired angel spun around to see a gorgeous sight running/floating/hovering over to him.  
  
As the other angel reached him, Raphael's eyes slid closed. He began to purr.  
  
This was his angel. The one he endured even a pitiful human body for.  
  
This was his Kamiel.  
  
-  
  
Tohma Seguchi rushed forward to the man who was now crumpled on the floor. "Eiri-san!" Tohma cried, wondering what on Earth could have made Eiri do this. What he saw next shattered his heart.  
  
Eiri's eyes, looking at him with that empty gaze. The one that meant he had nothing left.  
  
"Something happened." Tohma stated. He kicked himself mentally at the imbecilic sentence.  
  
"He's...gone... Shuichi... just gone...nothing..." Came a tortured voice below him, raw from crying, and probably a great deal of coughing as well.  
  
Normally, Tohma would have been skeptical; no one simply disappears, right? Wrong. He had been introduced to a certain singer/holy entity that had proven to him that even the unexpected was an understatement.  
  
He pushed the button on his cell for emergency assistance, his grip growing tighter on the man in his arms. Yuki Eiri was dying, his essence spilled all over the kitchen floor. Tohma cursed under his breath, why couldn't Eiri have slashed his arm horizontally? It's easier to mend, and less likely to kill him.  
  
But of course, his Eiri hadn't planned on living long enough to care.  
  
-  
  
"Raphael, I can't believe you were gone so long. Stuck in a human at that! Must be akin to being entombed..." Kamiel said with a shiver, burying his face in Raphael's neck.  
  
Raphael could only sigh as he raked his fingers through Kamiel's long auburn hair. It was quite stunning, even by ethereal standards. It was very straight, flowing until just pant that cute little rump of his.  
  
Heaven would be tasteless compared to this if it existed.  
  
-  
  
"La la la la la BORED!!!!" Yelled Shuichi to an unsuspecting wild lily. He was seriously beginning to think he'd been gypped.  
  
Hey, was his body always translucent like that?  
  
His head began to hurt a bit. He knelt on the ground, the feeling of pain unfamiliar to him. Something was wrong.  
  
-  
  
Yuki Eiri was quickly losing awareness of himself. He looked up Tohma, who had nears running down his cheeks and obviously hadn't noticed or maybe he just didn't care either way. He blinked, his eyes weren't working right...  
  
He felt very dizzy as another image began to superimpose itself over the view of his now very red kitchen.  
  
A grassy field? What the fuck...  
  
- 


End file.
